


Day Fifteen - Pets/Animals

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Let him be a disney princess you cowards, Linktober, Linktober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: The gathering of animals slowly grew, and his breathing calmed somewhat, comforted by the familiar presence of the native animals.
Series: Linktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 7





	Day Fifteen - Pets/Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Let him be a disney princess,,, pls,,,,,,,


End file.
